This study aims to compare policies and guidelines regarding payment of research subjects from academic institutions, pharmaceutical and biotech firms, clinical research organizations, and independent IRBs. In addition, a random sample of studies from certain participating institutions will be reviewed to describe in more detail the range of practices of paying subjects, including the type of subjects who are paid, what they are paid for, the amounts of payment, and some of the approaches to payment. Policies and guidelines have been collected from multiple institutions in each category and analysis is ongoing. Review of active studies has begun but is not yet completed.